The Wiggles Big, Big Show!
The Wiggles Big, Big Show! is the thirty-second Wiggles video filmed on December 21, 2008 during the You Make Me Feel Like Dancing tour. The video was released in 2009 and like The Wiggles Movie, it was originally shown in theaters. This is the sixth concert video. Song List # Swedish Rhapsody # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Hoop Dee Doo # Here Comes A Bear # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing # Getting Strong! # Follow the Leader # Old Dan Tucker # Dr Knickerbocker # Music Box Dancer # Romp Bomp a Stomp # To Have A Tea Party # Wave To Wags # Monkey Man # One, Two, Three, Four, Five # The Fairy Dance # Humpty Dumpty # Six Months in a Leaky Boat # Little Miss Muffet # Play Your Guitar with Murray # The Shimmie Shake! # Here Come the Reindeer # Great Big Man in Red # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Hot Potato Trivia *Despite being used for the main menu, all versions of the DVD skip Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car on the menu and DVD cover. *This is the last Wiggles DVD to have the original ABC For Kids logo. Gallery BigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Anthony in prologue JeffSleepinginBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Jeff as Humpty Dumpty JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Murray tuning his guitar BigBigShowPrologue3.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Big Red Car SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Sam as sailor BigBigShowPrologue4.jpg|Sam and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping on trampoline CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony BigBigShowPrologue6.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Anthony hand-walking TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWiggles'BigBigShow!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card AudienceinBigBigShow!.jpg|The audience File:JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard RebeccaMuirhead.jpg|Rebecca KristyTalbotinBigBigShow!.jpg|Kristy RosalindEvansinBigBigShow!.jpg|Rosalind EmilyMcGlinninBigBigShow!.jpg|Emily ClareFieldinBigBigShow!.jpg|Clare NatalieSykes.jpg|Natalie TheWigglyDancersinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers SwedishRhapsody-2008Live.jpg|"Swedish Rhapsody" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JohnPickup.jpg|John AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony KarlShoreinBigBigShow!.jpg|Karl CaterinaMeteinBigBigShow!.jpg|Caterina TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2008Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheBigRedCarinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Anthony Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2008Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SamandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffSleepinginBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandSaminBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffWakingUpinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff waking up QuackQuack-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff doing his acrobatic skill CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Anthony QuackQuack-2008Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword Anthony'sSplit.jpg|Anthony's split TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Hoop-Dee-Doo-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2008Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" DimitriZorininBigBigShow!.jpg|Dimitri SamintheAudience.jpg|Sam in the audience MeganBoltoninBigBigShow!.jpg|Megan BenMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Ben AdrianQuinnellinBigBigShow!.jpg|Adrian Hoop-Dee-DooEndings-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers SamandtheAudience.jpg|Sam and the audience Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round1.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 1" MarioMartinez-DiazinBigBigShow!.jpg|Mario Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round2.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 2" Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round3.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 3" Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round4.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 4" HereComesABear-2008Live.jpg|"Here Comes A Bear" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam and Murray HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandSaminBigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Sam Sam,HenryandWags.jpg|Sam, Henry and Wags WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsandSaminBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsandMeganBolton.jpg|Wags and Megan Bolton DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainandHenryinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Captain SamandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-2008Live.jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Sam,DorothyandWags.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Wags HenryandJeffinBigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Jeff DorothyandHenryinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry I'mGettingStrong!.jpg|"I'm Getting Strong!" CaptainFallingDowninBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down GettingStrong-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Getting Strong!" DorothyandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GettingStrong-2008Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends WagsandAnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagstheDog'sHandstand.jpg|Wags doing a handstand FollowtheLeader-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Follow the Leader" FollowtheLeader-2008Live.jpg|"Follow the Leader" CaptainandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy OldDanTucker-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTuckerinBigBigShow!.jpg|"Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-2008Live.jpg|Old Dan Tucker and the Wiggly Dancers File:SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar SamasDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Sam as Dr. Knickerbocker DrKnickerbocker-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam as Dr. Knickerbocker and Murray DrKnickerbocker-2008Live.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" JeffandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" TheWigglesandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2008Live.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" RompBompAStomp-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2008Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" ToHaveATeaParty-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy ToHaveATeaParty-2008Live.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" WavetoWags-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Sam talking about Wags the Dog WavetoWags-2008Live.jpg|"Wave to Wags" JeffandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Murray MonkeyMan!-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam teaching the actions of "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-2008Live.jpg|"Monkey Man!" JeffSleepinginBigBigShow!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBigBigShow!2.jpg|Jeff waking up One,Two,Three,Four,Five-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "One, Two, Three, Four, Five" One,Two,Three,Four,Five-2008Live.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four, Five" One,Two,Three,Four,Five-2008Live2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheFairyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Fairy Dance" TheFairyDance-2008Live.jpg|"The Fairy Dance" SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam grabbing a big blue block JeffasHumptyDumpty.jpg|Jeff as Humpty Dumpty HumptyDumpty-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam and Humpty Dumpty HumptyDumpty-2008Live.jpg|"Humpty Dumpty" SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-LivePrologue.jpg|Sailor Anthony SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-2008Live.jpg|"Six Months In A Leaky Boat" LittleMissMuffet-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding spider hat AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums LittleMissMuffet-2008Live.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" TheNonrealisticWigglesastheBeatles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles as the Beatles PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding red Maton guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2008Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake-2008Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" HereComeTheReindeer-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer-2008Live.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" SantaClausinBigBigShow!.jpg|Santa Claus Sam,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus GreatBigManInRed-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Santa Claus and the elves GreatBigManInRed-2008Live.jpg|"Great Big Man In Red" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray HotPotato-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" BigBigShow!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage HotPotato-2008Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar BigBigShow!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the concert KristyTalbotinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Kristy in end credits BenMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Ben in end credits RebeccaMuirheadinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Rebecca in end credits JohnPickupinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|John in end credits NatalieSykesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Natalie in end credits KarlShoreinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Karl in end credits MeganBoltoninBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Megan in end credits DimitriZorininBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dimitri in end credits RosalindEvansinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Rosalind in end credits AdrianQuinnellinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Adrian in end credits CaterinaMeteinBigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henry in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in end credits WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in end credits TheFairyDance(Instrumental).jpg|"The Fairy Dance (Instrumental)" TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in end credits TheWiggleFriendsBowing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends bowing in end credits MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits WagsandMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags and Murray in end credits AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony in end credits AnthonyandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony and Henry SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Sam in end credits WagsandSaminBigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Sam and Wags in end credits SamandMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Sam in end credits JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits HenryandJeffinBigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henryand Jeff in end credits JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in end credits BigBigShow-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in end credits MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in end credits TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in end credits DorothyandWagsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in end credits TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in end credits SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword in end credits CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in end credits BigBigShow-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in end credits MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword in song credits IMG_9506.jpg IMG 9507.jpg IMG_9505.jpg|Endboard CleanYourTeeth-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in bonus clip SamandAnthonyin2009.jpg|Sam and Anthony in bonus clip MurrayandJeffin2009.jpg|Murray and Jeff in bonus clip CleanYourTeeth.jpg|Bonus Song: "Clean Your Teeth" SamSingingCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Sam singing MurrayinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Murray in bonus song AnthonyinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Anthony in bonus song JeffinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Jeff in bonus song YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live cinema trailer with Jeff sleeping JeffSleepinginYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingLiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff sleeping in trailer JeffWakingUpinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingLiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff waking up in trailer YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer2.jpg|Jeff awake BigBigShow-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes video clip DVD Gallery 51v8dZyU-TL.jpg|UK DVD cover $_3.jpg|Back cover 20160713_162953.jpg|Disc BigBigShow-Disc.jpg|AUS Disc 81KuhXKYrTL._SL1500_.jpg|US Cover 91mQnYcfuiL._SL1500_.jpg|US Back cover 20160713_163239.jpg|Disc dvd-1-5909.jpg|HK DVD Cover dvd-2-5909.jpg|HK Back cover 79811C80-8D92-4620-8AFB-3BFCB01D3C1D.png|Disc WP_20151122_117.jpg|Booklet 20160905_130157.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Big-Big-Show-DVD-2009.jpg|re-release DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Big-Big-Show-DVD-2009-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Big-Big-Show-DVD-2009-_57.jpg|Disc BBS1.jpg|ITunes Cover DFCFE195-70EB-4018-8224-290ED5FD86FF.jpeg|Insert that came with the US DVD AFF80C90-80ED-4FA0-A649-A7808DA3DD89.jpeg|Back of the insert BAF5E311-C882-42D4-808C-FCFBA1A9D764.jpeg|AUS DVD Booklet BBC89914-A25F-4C61-8EDD-DB44A4A2EC6B.jpeg|Inside of the booklet 3D92B129-2D8B-4CEE-A41F-8748955AF513.jpeg 67FC87D5-5AF4-47CF-A262-BCF5863E0BA8.jpeg DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Murray in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword BigBigShowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff jumping in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture4.jpg|Murray and the drummers in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Captain in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Mario the Monkey BigBigShowPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in promo picture #2 BigBigShowPromoPicture8.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers in promo picture BigBigShowPromoPicture11.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" BigBigShowPromoPicture12.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four, Five" BigBigShowPromoPicture13.jpg|Sam BigBigShowPromoPicture14.jpg|Captain Feathersword BigBigShowPromoPicture15.jpg|Sam and Anthony BigBigShowPromoPicture16.jpg|"Old Dan Tucker" BigBigShowPromoPicture17.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" BigBigShowPromoPicture18.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Sam BigBigShowPromoPicture19.jpg|"Monkey Man!" BigBigShowPromoPicture20.jpg|"Humpty Dumpty" BigBigShowPromoPicture21.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" BigBigShowPromoPicture22.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" BigBigShowPromoPicture23.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" BigBigShowPromoPicture24.jpg|"Great Big Man in Red" BigBigShowPromoPicture25.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" BigBigShowPromoPicture26.jpg|"The Fairy Dance (Instrumental)" BigBigShowPromoPicture27.jpg|Confetti explosion BigBigShowPromoPicture28.jpg|The Wiggly Group 2de4e1f17e240a0e1c3d18d3c9c37e83.png|You Make Me Feel Like Dancing PDVD_001.JPG|The Big Red Car in a promo picture PDVD_003.JPG|Anthony in a promo picture PDVD_002.JPG|Ben The Monkey in a promo picture D7aeacc0-640e-4958-999d-2b8d4d6dcdc0.jpg|The Big Red Car in a promo picture F1000018-crop-1.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in a Promo picture Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:2009 Category:DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:1 Hour Videos Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes